Burning Love
by SillyFairyGirl
Summary: Short Amyro one-shot. Enjoy!
1. Burning Love

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own X-men Evolution. I also do not own Pyro or Magma. _

**Note: **_I most likely will not try my best to add an Australian accent to Pyro. It should be easy for me since my mothers side of the family are all Australian, but I find it easier to read if it's not in accentish..like...(Blah!) Crikey! Ahem..lets continue. :-)_

**Burn**ing _**Love**_

_Another day with the X-men. Another day fighting the Acolytes. Another day fighting the card throwing Gambit. Another day fighting the giant kitty Sabretooth. Another day fighting the metal colossus. Another day trying to win a fight against a certain fire head named Pyro. _

Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla sighed in frustration as she entered the X mansion. She was feeling bushed and felt terribly ill after receiving several punches in the side due to rocks...not to mention that she almost killed herself in a body of fast moving water. Amara felt her sore muscles with her hand as she walked into the foyer. Amara, being a new mutant at the mansion, didn't think it was quite fair how they gave them a surprise attack when they were training. How low could you get? Not to mention that Amara felt stupid when she tried to light Pyro on fire. She knew what his mutant abilities were. She was told to stay away from him ever since she tried to defeat him those few weeks ago. That didn't go well with her. The events that had happened that very day had her confused and maybe even a little curious.

**Flash**back

_"The Acolytes!" Screamed an angered Cyclops. Logan looked up from his teachings. The students were supposed to be making their way across a dangerous fast flowing river by using their powers. Amara hated lakes. Amara hated oceans. Amara hated water. Amara was hating the lesson. She silently thanked the Acolytes when she heard the angry Cyclops. That is until she started fighting. The students (New X-men) were supposed to stay put and not fight back unless an Acolyte came after them. Amara had every intention of staying put, but that became impossible as she felt the ground move below her. Avalanche... The brotherhood must have been there as well. As she felt the ground shake even more below her small body, she stood up and started to run forward, but it seemed like the ground even hated her on this day. Amara felt herself fall backwards and into the fast flowing river. _

_Once the freezing cold water hit her frail body, Amara felt herself freeze up. Was she going into shock? She couldn't tell. Amara lifted her head above the water and became a little more then paranoid as she seen there was no one around. Had the river carried her even further down in that short amount of time? Panicking, she started to struggle and eventually burst into flames. She tried swimming towards the shore and became frustrated as she couldn't reach it. Crying out with frustration and the sense of uselessness, Amara figured if she was going to die this way then she might as well do it fast. Amara stuck her head under water. As soon as she started to gasp for air, an exceptionally warm sensation washed over her body and she started to float above the water. Well it felt like floating anyway. When she felt her body hit she hard ground, she opened her eyes to see someone very unlikely. _

_"Pyro!" Amara swung her fist forward trying to hit him. She was stopped when a strong hand grabbed her wrist._

_"Now now hot head. Is that anyway to treat ya savior?" Amara tried pulling away, but her recent trip down the river made her much more tired then usual. _

_"Why did you save me?" The small brunette furrowed her brows together and tried her best to pull away and once again, failed. _

_"Can't a person save someone out of a river without being questioned? I can throw you back in if ya want." Well this presented a problem. She didn't want to get on his bad side at this very moment. (even though he was on her bad side for being an Acolyte) But why did he save her? _

_"No! I will be much better off not being thrown into the river..again." She patiently waited for the crazed pyromaniac to released the grip on her wrist, but it never came. He just continued to stare at her. She felt her water drenched uniform get soaked up in mud and she made a face of disgust. If only he would let her up off the ground then this wouldn't be happening!_

_"Anyone ever tell ya that ya's got pretty eyes?" Amara lifted her body up part-way and gave him an annoyed yet curious stare. What his deal was...she didn't know._

_"My dad maybe...now can you get off of me?" She shoved him away and stood up. _

_"Sorry 'bout that. So I guess we should fight eh?" Amara tilted her head at him. What was the point of saving her from the river if he wanted to fight soon after?_

_"I guess. Can I ask you a question though?" _

_"Shoot."_

_"Are you mental?" Amara found herself still too close by the water edge and began to back up. This question could have some serious consequences and she didn't want to risk getting thrown in the river again. _

_"Mental? 'Course not! I'm perfectly sane. Are you mental?" The question struck her as funny._

_"Obviously not." _

_"Explain." _

_"Explain what?" _

_"Explain why your obviously not mental." _

_"None of your business." _

_"I believe it is." _

_"No it's not!" _

_"You have a serious temper young lady." Amara threw her hands up in the air and made a loud noise of aggravation. _

_"What is your problem? You rescue me from a dangerous river, tell me I have pretty eyes then you say we should start fighting, and now your just getting me annoyed with your stupid and pointless sentences. I think the only reason you talk so much is because you enjoy hearing your voice!" Amara turned away and marched up the hill hoping to find Scott or Jean. She wanted to get away from the maniac before she went completely insane, but at the moment that seemed impossible as a giant ring of fire surrounded her. She turned her attention to the source and became unimpressed by the maniac controlling the fire. She simply shrugged her shoulders and ran through it._

_"Amara! Are you hurt?" Amara half expected it to be Pyro to ask her, but was much more satisfied when she seen Logan running towards her in a hurry, the others not far behind._

_"I-im fine." She scratched her neck nervously and looked back, surprised to see Pyro gone. _

_"I am so sorry Amara!" Said and excited Kitty as she practically knocked Amara over with a giant hug. "I seen you fall in, but when I got help...I was too late. I would have saved you myself, but my ability doesn't wouldn't have done any good." _

_"It's alright Kitty. At least you got help." _

_"Who pulled you out though?" Asked Bobby who came up behind Kitty. _

_"Nobody. I got stuck in a patch of algae and grabbed onto a few branches that were stuck out. I pulled myself up." Amara didn't know why she was lieing for Pyro. He didn't do anything bad, but she didn't want anyone thinking that she was getting pulled into the so called dark side by a pyromaniac. _

_"Seems likely, but what's with all the fire?" Asked the curious Logan as Storm put it out with her rain ability. _

_"I thought that maybe I could get dry if I burst into my other form. It didn't work out very well though. I didn't meant to cause such a mess." She shrugged her shoulders like a child explaining why the wall was colored in crayon. _

_"Good thing! We thought for sure Pyro came down here to mess with you. He seemed to disappear in the middle of the fight." _

**E**_nd_** Flash**back

Amara felt the need to see him again. She couldn't explain why, but it was continuously lingering there. It hadn't left after she told the small fib to Logan and the others. Why was she feeling so fuzzy inside? She never felt this before. The only time she felt it was when her crush in seventh grade complimented her on her drawing she had drawn for art. Could she possibly have a small crush on this mutant? And if she did, was it the kind of crush that she had with her seventh grade crush? Maybe it was one of those crushes that last about two days before you realize that the guy is a jerk and not worth thinking about. Whatever it was Amara hated it. She had never been in a relationship before and wasn't planning on it at this time either. Feeling the bruises on her arms from earlier, she sighed and made her way up the stairs and into her room. She opened the door and walked into the dark room.

_Click - Click_

Amara heard the clicking noise and seen a small spark in the corner of her room. She hesitantly reached over and turned the light on to reveal a certain Pyromaniac standing by the window with lighter in his hand.

"Miss me?"

---

**A/N: **Just a quick little one-shot. Not much romance, but oh well. I wanted to see some more Amyro on here! =] Tell me what you think! Oh and I got the title from Elvis. Burning Love. I love that song.


	2. Note

I updated! Yeah! I made a continuation fic for this one-shot. If you were a fan of this one-shot, then please check it out! It's titled, Stupid Pyromaniac! for those interested. I would have added it on to this document, but I had a name change recently. I'm now SillyFairyGirl, and **NOT** HeartlessBuggy. Plus I wrote this a long time ago. It's time for a fresh start. I might make Stupid Pyromaniac! into a full fledged story. I'll need reviews though.  
- SillyFairyGirl -


End file.
